Hunger unlike any other
by Althea Clark
Summary: Kira's story !
1. Chapter 1

This story is ALL mine, okay? The plot and character names are mine, although some ideas were influenced by multiple books :]

anways this is Kira's story ! Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**March 8th, 2009**

Okay, so I was a little more than scared. I've never been out of the safety of my coven, for much longer than a few days...but that was always in the same area. Then again, when a Demon, who's supposed to be your bestfriend pisses you the fuck off, you just need your own space. Which brings me to say, I'm on my way across the state, all the way to North Carolina; Wilmington exactly. I'm heading here, because I've been given information, by said demon who pissed me off, that i'd meet someone there...and that we'd be amazing friends. I was pissed, I had Roxie...I didn't _need_ another friend. I didn't _want_ one either. Then again, being on my own is a big deal...and meeting new people couldn't be too bad. Right?

Driving from Louisanna to Wilmington is harder than I had anticipated. Sure I slept at rest stops, and stopped when I needed a run, but hell... It effing sucked! There was no way in hell's name that I was going to be driving back. I'd just give Regin back her shiny black BMW and be on my way, for course that'd require a witch. And I didn't need a witch's company. They tended to be a bit...rude. The good thing is I could make the drive in under three hours. Well, most imortals could, then again...I could die at any minute, but that still didn't stop me. I was somewhere in the hills of North Carolina, when I had a sudden urge to run. And I don't mean the frilly mile and a half treck to the store and back, nope... I ment the full on running of my coyote self. The beast inside screamed and clawed it's way out untill I was fully changed. Eyes black-as-night could see anything and everything that passed by. My fur, laugh all you want, but anyway my fur was greyish blue; perfect for midnight runs, were the sky was dark. No one would see me, no one would hear me...unless I howled. But that was ludacris to think, Coyotes do not 'howl' we sing. It's much different from the way a Lykae would howl or the way the wolves do to the moon. I don't praise the moon, or feel it's power. Nope, I praise myself, my freedom, my life and my powers.

Reluctantly I maneuver myself back into my-Regin's BMW and change into my normal self. Human men would be afraid of me, espically if they saw the _real_ me. The eyes of my coyote are embedded into me, so no matter how bright it is, they're still black. My brown hair, had some quirks. It was curly and long, and had these really awesome red streaks in it, that human eyes can't see. I also had tattoos that human's can't see either. My 'mother' Annika, says that their the gifts I was to receive when I'm of age...of course then what would you call the freggin mind reading that I could already preforme? So, you're proabaly wondering how I can hide these attributes from normal eyes...right? Well it's simple, a witch's spell. Okay, so I lied, well I didn't lie...I just witheld the truth.

It's a witches talasman. An amazing little gift that my friend Mari made for me: A gold necklace, simple enough right? Well no, It also came with a ring, a Claddagh ring to be exact. If you're wondering what a Claddagh is, it's an celtic ring that signifies Loyalty, love and friendship...the ways of my coven. So I had a gold necklace with a little coyote for a charm and a gold claddagh that were bewitched with a spell to hid my 'inner self'.

* * *

March 11th 2009

I found out that humans are nosie. Fucking nosie if you ask me! I arrived on the 9th, no smile, just as I though all the teenagers would have plastered to their face, but they stared at me. And I mean really stared. Some of the girls called it 'rubberneckin'- whatever that means ? I just went on my merry little way, doing what pleased me, eating were I wanted to at lunch, and speaking to no one. There was a girl who stood out above the rest. Her name was Kenna. She reminded me of Regin-without the tatics- of course, because Regin the Radiant was the most immature immortal out there. She changed my ringtone to some 'crazy frog' thing, and it was obnoxious to say the least. Then again, I can't change the damn ringtone to save my fucking life.

Anyway, back to Kenna. She was tall, well over 5'8 and completly goregeous. Red hair and bright blue-gray eyes, and a smile that could kill-nicely. I hear her thoughts, many times...because I listened, I honed in on her: more often than not. She was always thinking of things, simple things...like a good book that she wanted to read, or had read, what a great weekend she had shared with her best friend Mallory, and alot of the times her thoughts revolved around Me. That was awkward, when everyone was always looking at you, they were jealous of me...and that sucked. I waited and searched though thoughts of her peers; and come to find she was searching _for_ me. That both agitated me and excited me. I've never had a human friend, of course, I also drank blood like a vampire when I was hunting, so I never trusted myself around them.

I found Kenna and her friend Mallory standing outside near a bench I would sit at during lunch. Her friends, the Alys I believe and Mallory had looked for me in the cafeteria earlier this morning, and I had conviently removed myself...quickly I must add. They were arm and arm and started to walk away...so the only thing I could do was to whistle. I hummed a tune I really knew well: stupid girl by crossfade. Kenna, of course heard me, and turned. Mallory turned around next, both of their eyes widening as I slip to a graceful stop, well that's what Kenna was thinking.

'She smells like wildflowers...like she just came from walking through a forest full of them' Kenna thought as she sniffed the air. She was right though, I did smell like wildflowers, a special gift given to me by my mother...a hunting tatic that I used expertly.

"I hear you're searching for me." I said without smiling. I couldn tell she was surpised that I spoke.

"W-We just wanted t-to welcome you to L-Laney." Mallory suttered. I smiled, thinking that it'd warm their hearts...but no, their eyes got even wider. Stupid longe canines!

"Thanks." I said again, with out emotion. "Ya'll will be late you do know that?" I questioned. Neither Kenna or Mallory moved...nor did I. Kenna was thinking that she still didn't really know my name.

"What's your name?" Kenna asked, effictively suprising her friend Mallory and me! I shrugged...and ran a hand through my brown curls.

"Alot of people know me as 'the new girl' but that's not my name." I sighed, hating to explain things. "But my real name is Kira." Kenna thought that I reminded her of a foriegn princess, which was funny...because I was.

"That's a pretty name...I'm Kenna and this is my friend Mallory." Mallory smiled and then I narrowed my eyes. Stryder...was here. Fuck him, twice in the ass with a hot rod, this wasn't going to be fun, for any of us.

"You better get to your first block. Today is just not going to be a good one..." I turned and walked from them. No longer did I wish to speak with humans while I was agitated, hungry and trying to find the stupid Demon who sent my ass all the way here.

* * *

I hated to say it, but it was a shame that Mallory had gone missing. I ran though everyones' thoughts, and I do mean everyones'. Of course, there was no sign of her...anywhere. No one had seen her last. How could a 16 yr old girl just dissappear? I couldn't take the restless thoughts of her mother and friends, I couldn't take the constant nagging thoughts that the humans had...It was beginning to hurt my brain.

"Will you please just have a seat and let me explain everything?" Stryder asked. I glared at him and flopped back down on the big red couch, sure the thing ate me up whole, but it was comfortable.

"No." I looked out the window to see a typical day here...rainy. Well it was supposed to be sunny, but the stupid summer weather was around the corner, so everything was in disarray. "You made me come out here. I hate you."

Stryder narrowed his green eyes down at me and then laughed. "I never thought you'd actually run away!" He ran a hand through his sandy brown locks.

"Why? I don't need the coven, I'm perfectly capeable of holding my own." I crossed my arms over my chest and he smiled.

"Kira, will you please listen to me?" He was right next to me, his warmth increasing my own.

"Ugh! Fine.." Stryder smiled his get-girl-to-do-whatever-he-wants-smile and told me his story.

"I told you to come here to look after Kenna, I sort of had a vision that she'd become my demoness, and well I was afraid to meet her..." He admitted, his green eyes looked guilty.

"So you sent **me**...to watch after _your_ mate? What would have happened if she liked died? You would have _killed_ me!" I tried to stand up, but he caught me in his arms.

"I know and I was thinking stupidly. I shouldn't have put this on you..." I nodded and smiled up at him.

"You're a jerk you know that right?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I l ove you pup." I nodded in understanding, "Now, why don't we let you hunt hmm? I grinned up at Stryder, canines extending and already half-turning into the monster that I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Again...this story is mine, thank you very much if you read the first chapter...as always I love REVIEWS :] so if you leave some...it makes me happy !

anyway, on to chapter twoo :]

* * *

April 6th 2009

I killed him. Sure I let my rage get the best of me, and I didn't try to make him suffer...but when I heard Mallory's thoughts...well I just had to. I'd seen the way he'd kill her, the way he held her...and touched her, spoke to her. Ugh, I couldn't even begin to tell you how bad I felt.

I even heard her whisper to him, the fatal words - "I hope you die slowly." and a shiver ran a course down my spine. I never knew Mallory could be so...evil.

I left her, saying that I had to leave, even for awhile...but I knew- somewhere deep- that I was afraid of what I'd done. Afraid of what I would do, and I'd wanted to drink both of those men so badly. Their blood flowed though their vains and it made me think of the sweet red wine liquid that it was. I gulped back another shudder as I looked down at my outfit. Stupid yellow shirt had hand marks on it, stupid white shorts were splattered with blood. How could I have been so careless? I couldn't just run back to Stryders- wait! I could... Stryder would understand, and it was well after midnight, maybe Kenna would be gone!

So, me being the rebelous child I am, I flung Stryder's door open to see them making out. All thoughts revolved around their arousals...freaking awesome.

"Hey you two." I cooed looking from Stryder to Kenna. "Apparently ya'll didn't have as much fun as I did." Kenna tried to glare at me, as best as she could...but it was ineffective. I'd never be scared of a Valkyrie...not matter if I wasn't 'immortal' yet.

_"Is it me or is that blood on her shirt_?" I looked down at my outfit. SHIT SHIT SHIT. She had seen everything.

"Get up stairs." Stryder ordered. "Kenna I'm going to take you home..." He picked her up off the couch, and instantly I felt guilty. I didn't heasitate to listen to Stryder and strode up stairs, two at a time. Kenna was too busy digesting my steps untill Stryder bit out, "Now Kenna." I heard her pick up clothes and leave the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kirs---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Newscast**: "Mr. Garret Thompson was found dead in his home at 7:00 this morning by his wife on the morning of her return trip from Greece. Reports claim it was suicide, although evidence is now suggesting otherwise. He was found face down in his bedroom, in which was 'covered in blood' as Mrs. Thompson said through tears. More news on his death later tonight on the evening news."

Stryder turned off the T.v. and pratically growled. "How could you do it Kira?" he asked downstairs knowing fully that I could hear him where I was. He was livid.

"It's not your fault you know." I said as I sat on the arm of the couch. "Kenna's a tame spirit. It's gonna take her time, yah know to get used to everything." He nodded knowing what I was talking about. He started to think of how he didn't deserve her, "It's not like that, so stop thinking it." I snapped, I was losing it. All the thoughts of everyone surrounded me every minute. "I can't take this school anymore...everyone's thoughts...emotions, overwhelming." I whined.

"Let's take her to london...that's where her parents are from, maybe..." Stryder said, I smiled and eased my hands off my ears.

"London though?" He nodded and then his eyes became spacy for a moment...knowing what was happening I was at his side, silently runing my hands over his shoulders....calming him. "What do you see?" I asked intrigued.

"We'll get the flight...Me and Kenna that is." I frowned. I was always left out of the fun, no matter what.

"Why do I always get left out of the fun?" I removed my hand from his shoulder and placed it at my hip. '_Her inhumanly speed was different from mine, she was stealth and agile...while I was strength and fury. The perfect team_.' Styder thought, "First mom sends you after me... and now ugh!" I flung my hands in the air "I hate my long life."

I growled. I hated being under his protection, I didn't need protecting damnit! "You're not even of age yet.."

"I know, I know." I said as he took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Your not going to make the flight, because you're going to paris instead." My eyes widened as I readh his thoughts. PARIS ?! I've never been to paris before!

"I AM!?" He nodded and had only a second to open his arms before my tiny body was crushed to his. _'In all my 300 years I've never had a family, but to me...Kira and her mother where._' I pulled back smiling. "You know we consider you family too.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kirs------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw Kenna walk though the doors to the airport a thousand thoughts ran though my mind. All revolving around Stryder's vision. He knew I had been searching for my parents, One a Coyote like me, and the other a Vampire. I always felt the need to find them, and proclaim my hatred...yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that if-when I found them, I would run to them, arms open and smiling...just like the little girl they had always wanted. Then again my mind doubted me, pushing thoughts of hatred through me. Stupid stupid emotions.

"Well, I'm off, 'kay bye." I muttered when Stryder and Kenna embraced. I didn't even want to stay around and hear their thoughts. Stupid hormonal teenagers.

"Flight 3298 To Paris, France...is now boarding First class..." I smiled, thankfully Stryder had planned a head and bought me a first class ticket. He was always so thoughtfull, and normally I'd find his attentiveness annoying, but now I almost _missed_ it. Dressed in blue cut-off jeans, a white tank top and yellow cardigan I caught some attention, wanted or unwanted...it was attention I craved.

"Miss Troy?" Someone asked me while sitting in my seat, I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling.

"Uh, yes?" I didn't mean to sound so confused, but I was having a hard time reading her mind...she was witholding me. Not many humans could do it...

"Well I was informed that you will receive no food, but a special wine...correct?" I smiled again, knowing that Stryder had arragned it.

"Oh yes, It's pratically the only thing I'm not allergic too." She nodded in understanding, you see she was allergic to some pollen and a medicine that I couldn't pronounce.

"I'll make my rounds and make sure you receive the wine on my way back, is that alright?" I too nodded. "Alright, see you soon." She waved and paddled off shaking her bum, too much.

"Stupid whore." I muttered, finally hearing her thoughts. To drown out the 'noise' I plugged my Ipod in, a bright yellow one and it had a really pretty design on the back, and turned on some 'Course of Nature'. Drumming my fingers to the beat I lost myself inside the lyrics...which wasn't hard to do. The song Anger Cage rattled through my brain bringing my thoughts to the task at hand - Finding my parents. Supposedly I had arrived through a mutual friend of my parents and they handed me off to my aunts. The flight attandant brought my 'wine' to me right on time, and I wasted none of it. Of course it wasn't wine, it was a special blend of herbs and blood, to keep me healthy.

Normally didn't need food, human grown, or produced made us able to reproduce, well the regular immortals that is. Being a hybrid, you don't really know what could happen...and everyone was scared of me.

My flight landed without a problem...and before I knew it I was walking the streets of nighttime Paris. I called Stryder once to see what hotel I was staying at- if any- and he told me that I had reserved the pincess sweet at The Hotel Prince de Galles- whatever that meant. So, followed by my luggage, I walked the short mile to the hotel and checked in.

Onc I had checked in, I surveyed the room to find the special herb and blood drink, well not enough of it. I had probably enough for a day, maybe two...what was he thinking? Maybe I'd find something else that would allow me to continue onto a new journey...or maybe he knew I would fail and come home.

* * *

The next chapter- es mucho importante! So I suggest you read it...

;] it means very important ^ ....so yeah

I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is mine, okay? The plot and character names are mine, This part, is from the book - A hunger like no Other, so i didn't write this, just influenced it !

=]] yay continue on reading my loves !

* * *

Sometimes the fire dies down, other times it continues to lick the skin from his bones. It was _his_ fire. He had convinced himself of it, for he fed it for centuries with is decaying mind and body. Long ago- who knows exactly how long ago really- the Vampires had chained him here, to die and be revived. He is chained to a rock, once around the neck and twice around both legs and his ankels, deep in the catacombs underneath Paris. Here he waits, suffers, and thinks while a never-ending column of fire eats away at him. He exists to burn to death, only to have his damned immortality revive him again.

Detailed fantasies of revenge have gotten him this far; nursing the rage in his heart. He knew once he was removed from these chains he'd annalihate the entire Vampire race, one by one...mate by mate, bride by fucking bride, he'd wittle the Vampires down to nothing. He could do it too...that was,

Untill _her_.

Over the centuries he's smelled random things, all the seasons as they changed, even new smells of which he did not, and couldn't name. But now he has scented her, his mate, the one and only woman for him. Made for him. The very woman he had searched for relentlessly, up untill his capture. At the moment the flames have ceased their ever growing intensity...and she lingers somewhere above. For him- it is enough, he rips off the chains that are bound to his neck and ankles. With those gone, he focuses on his legs. The rght one comes off fast, while he reached and readied himself for his left one. One tug and -

nothing... He draws his brows in confusion and tugs again- nothing. Straining and groaning with desperation he realizes that her scent is fading..._there is no time_. Imagining how he can bury himself in her and forget his pain he attemps to crack the bone just below the iron that holds him in place. His weakness ensures that he does it a dozen times before he is able to break it. Claws slice skin and muscle, but the nerve running the length of his leg is taut and sensitive. When he nears it, unbearable pain is sent throughout his entire body. Weak and bleeding freely he tires again. Will he loose her just when he's found her?

"Never." He grates. He surrenders himself to the beast within, the beast that will take his freedom with it's teeth, drink water from the gutters, and scavange refuse to survive. He sees the ampuation as a vision, painful yet needed. He crawls, abandoning his leg, free from the catacombs. He has no idea how far it is to escape- but he finds his way- and strength, by following her scent. He regrets the pain he will give her. She will be so connected to him that she'll feel his pain and suffering as her own.

It can't be helped, he is escaping and doing his part. Can she help him even though the horrors still paythough his mind? He finally inches his way to the surface, and into a darkened alleyway, but her scent has faltered. Fate has given her to him when he needed her most...and god help him- _and this city too_- if he can't find her. His brutality had been legendary, and he will unleash it without measure for her. He fights to sit up against the wall, clawing marks into the bricks that line the street, he struggles to calm his breath to see if he can scent her once more.

_Need her, bury myself in her...waited so long_. He thinks. Of course he needs her, wants her...But her scent is gone. His eyes grow wide and wet as he shudders from the loss. And an angry roar makes the city tremble.

* * *

On some street I wander through the freaks of Paris. I fit right in though... It's night again, although I can fully be in light, well if for only a short period of time. I've just offically become a member of the Lore, a group of immortal beings that rule the nights-and days of the world. I wound around fire-eaters, pick-pockets, and _chanteurs de rue_, and meandered though the tribes of black-clad Gothics. It was like the Gothic mothership was calling them out tonight, Kira mused...but still I attracted attention.

The human males I passed turned their heads, frowns in place, sensing something, but probably unaware of what. Probably some generic memory from long ago that signaled me as their wildest fantasy or nightmare. I was both- yet neither. Sure I acted tough and ready to tumble, but at heart... I was excatly how Stryder saw me. Timid and unable to take care of myself.

I was alone in Paris and deffinatly hungry. Weary from yet another failed attempt to retreive blood I sank onto a rustic bench beneath a chesnut tree, watching a waitress pour coffee at a cafe. If only blood poured so easily- Kira thought. Yes, it'd be warm and rich from a botomless tap, then my stomach wouldn't be clenched in hunger at the mere idea. Starving and friendless in Paris, was there ever such a predicament?

Couples that stolled the streets made me angry. _Die Bastards_. Is it me or does Paris make couples seem more lovey-dovey with each other? I sighed, it wasn't their fault that they were bastards who sould die... My former hook-up had gone south - literally- fleeing Paris for Ibiza. He'd given me little explanination about why he quit his job, saying something about the "arrival of the risen king" some "seriously epic shit" was brewing in "gay Paree". Whatever in hells name that meant- I had no clue. I hadn't accomplished anything on this trip that Stryder had insisted I take...nothing. I could call my aunts, she thought and then tossed away the idea, knowing she'd be razzed about this for another 70 years. She was pitful.

I heard the crash, and before I had time to feel bad for the waitress another and yet another followed. Tilting my head in curiousity- I watched as a table umbrella was thrown fifteen feet ino the sky to come plummiting down into the street. Gallic curses eurpted. Half-lit by the cafe and street lights, a towering man turned over cafe table after table. Tourists screamed and fled from the destruction...gasping I sprang to my feet and flung my purse over my shoulder. He was cutting a direct line to _me,_ his black trech coat trailing behind him_._ His size and unnaturally fluid movements made me wonder if he could be human. His hair was long and thick, concealing half of his face, and several days growth of beard showed on his jaw. He ponted a shaky hand at her,

"_You_." he growled.

I jerked glances over both of my shoulders, hoping that this _you_ he was addressing wasn't me. **Me**. Holy shit, this madman was settled on _her_. He turned his palm up, beckoning her to him, as if confident she would. "I-I don't know you..." I squeaked, trying to back up, but my legs only hit the damned bench. He continued to stalk her, ignorning the tables inbetween, tossing them aside like toys. Furious intent burned in his pale blue eyes. She could sense his rage as he neared her, yet she couldn't read his mind what-so-ever. It was blank, unsettling her. My kind was normally considered the predators of the night- never the prey. That, and because I was the biggest coward ever.

"Come." he bit out with difficulty and motioned her forward again. Eyes wide, I shook my head and jumped backwards over the bench, not caring who saw. I was weak, more than two days had passed without blood, but terror made me quick as I crossed a bridge. Then out of no where the most obtrusive noise sounded from my purse- the fucking crazy frog song. Damned Regin. I flipped it open: speak of the devil.

"I'm sorta busy right now!" I snapped, glancing over my shoulder to see the stalker was gone.

"Drop your things. Don't take time to pack, Annika and Stryder wan't you at the excutive airport immediately. _You're in danger_." The last part came out as a whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh!" and then heard the phone _click_. I'd ask the details on the plane, safely flying back to my coven...just as I'd hoped I wouldn't need to. What I did need, was directions...I tried, desperatly to rack my brain for the exact location of the damned airport. The rain started to fall, warm and light at first-but swiftly turned to pounding cold moments later. I wound through the packed avenue, thankful that this would slow my pursuer down, if need be. Soon I could see the difused air around the jets as they warmned, and the windows latched down. Almost there. I convinced myself that I had lost him. Because I was fast, born that way...

A vicious growl sounded. Eyes wide, I wanted to turn, but decided that it was best if I kept sprinting towards the jets...to safety. I felt the claws moments before I was dragged to the ground and flipped onto my back. A hand covered my mouth, for I had opened my mouth to scream.

"Never run from one such as me." My attacker didn't sound human. "You will no' get away. _And we like it_." His voice was gutteral and breaking like a beast's, yet his accent was...scottish? I peered up at him, and he watched me with golden eyes one moment and flickering that eerie blue the next. No not human. Up close I could see his features were even and masculine. A strong jaw and chin complemented the harsh planes. He was beautiful, so much that he had to be a fallen angel, yet his internal 'voice' was absent. The hand that had been covering her mouth moved to roughly grasp her chin. His eyes narrowed on her lips- her canines. "No" He choked out. "No' possible-" He turned my face from side to side, runnin his face against my neck- smelling me and gowled in fury. "_Godamned you_."

When his eyes turned blue sharply I cried out. "Can you trace?" He bit out with difficutly, as if speaking was difficult for him. "Answer me!" I shook my head, tracing was how vampires got around...sure I was half, but I only inherited the gift of telepahy. That means he knows I'm a vampire? "_Can you_?"

"N-no." like I said, I wasn't _that_ gifted. "Please" I blinked back the rain, "You have the wrong woman..."

"Think I'd know you. Make sure, if you insist?" He raised his hand- to harm her? I fought desperatly hissing to get away from him. A callused palm grasped the back of my neck as the other clenched my hands above my head, as he bent his head to my neck. I wasn't expecting to feel the warm, wet tounge against my skin, making me shudder in the cold air. He groaned while kissing me, grasping my hands roughly above my head.

"Don't do this! _please_..." My last word ended in a whimper and he seemed to come out of a trance, brows drawn in confusion, yet he didn't let my hands go. He flicked a claw down my blouse, splitting the material and the bra underneath. He pushed the halves past my breasts. Being a virgin, I was never touched as such, which made this both totally enjoyable, yet frightening. He studied me with a greedy gaze as the rain splattered against my naked skin. I was begginning to shiver uncontrolably. His pain nausiated me, He left my belly exposed, and that was a distress to me. He could kill me...

Instead he ripped his own shirt and his hands weaved around my back, then pulled me to his chest. He groaned when our skin me, and electricty seemed to run through me. He rumbled foregin words against my ear- _tender_ words, making me think I'd lost my goddamned mind. His lips were hot running down my neck, across my face, and even over my eyelids. His hand cradled the back of my neck as he moved me to face him. He seemed torn as he watched me with conflicting emotions- I'd never been looked at so...consumingly. Confusion overwhelmed me, would he attack? Or let me go?

_Let me go_...I silently commanded him.

"Take me to you're home vampire." He roared, the look disappearing right from his face, that I thought it was fake.

"I-I don't l-live here." I said in a strangled tone.

"Take me to were you stay." He ordered, finally facing her as he stood before her.

"No." I amazed myself by saying.

He, too, looked suprised. "Because you donna want me to stop? Good. I'll take you here on the grass on your hands and knees" - He lifted me easily untill I was kneeling- "Till well after the sun rises." He must have seen my resignation because he hauled me to my feet and pushed at me to get moving. "Who stays with you?"

I desperatly wanted to make up so foolish story about how my husband, Stryder, would be here anyday...but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. "I'm alone."

"Your man lets you travel by yourself?" He asked over the downpour. His voice was beginning to sound human again. When I didn't answer, he said with a sneer, "You've a carelss male for yourself. His loss." I stumbled in a pothold and he gently steadied me, and then seemed to grow angry with himself that he'd helped me. Moments later he stopped infront of a car, throwing me out of the way he swiped at the side of it, leaving a big piece of crumpled metal. My mouth flew open in shock, and frantically I stumbled backwards, realzing my captor looked as though he'd never seen a car. He crossed to me, looming of me. In a low, deadly tone he grated, "I only hope you run from me agan."

He snatched my hand and again lifted me to my feet. "How much farther?" I gulped and pointed the hotel were I stayed, the Prince de Galles. He gave me a look of pure hatred. "Your kind always had money." His tone was scathing. "Nothing's changed." He knew she was a vampire. Did he know who, or what the other half of her was? Did he know of her aunts? He must-otherwise how could Regin and Stryder knowing to warn me about him? 10 minutes later we walked through the doors of the hotel, earning stares. Atleast the lights were dimmed. I grabbed my jacket front and pulled it close around me, thankful that I'd atleast worn a jacket.

He released his vise-grip on her arm in front of these people. He must know that she wouldn't attract attention, although she did, even with out screaming. _Never attract the human's attention_. They were always more dangerous than any of the thousands of creatures from the Lore.

When he draped his heavy arm across her shoulders as if they were together, she glanced up at him from under a wet lock of hair. Though he walked with his broad shoulders back, like he owned this plave, he was examining everything as if it was new to him. The phone rining made him tense, the revolving doors had done the same. Though he hid it well, she could tell he was unfamiliar with the elevatior and hesitated to enter. The walk to her door was the longest of her life, as she devised and rejected plan after plan of escape.

"Key." He demanded.

With a deep exhalation, she handed it to him. When his eyes narrowed, she though he was about to demand 'key' again, but he studied the door lever and gave it back to her. "You do it." With a shaking hand, she slid it in and then the click of the lock sounded. Oce inside her room, he checked every ince of it as though to make sure she was in fact alone. He searched under the brocade-covered bed, then tore back the heavy silk drapes to revel one of the best views in pars. he moved like an animal, with aggression at every turn, though she noticed he favored one leg... She took a deep breath, realizing that he smelled delicious. I bet his blood would taste even better- she thought eyeing him.

When he slowly imped to her in the hallway her eyes widened and she eased backward. Still he continued toward her, studying her, weighing...before his gaze settled on her lips.

"I've waited a long time for you."

He continued to behave as if he knew her. She would _never_ forget a man like him. "I need you, no matter what you are. and I'll wait no longer." Her body inexplicaly softened, relaxing. Her claws curled as if to clutch him to her, and her canines itched to penetrate his skin and take a sip, readying for his kiss. She was terrified of him, why wasn't her body? He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her face. Unhurriedly, he leaned in, brushin his mouth against hers. He groaned from the small contact and pressed harder, flicking her lips with is tongue. She froze, not knowing what to do.

Against her mouth, he growled, "Kiss me back, while I decided if I should spare your life." With a cry, she moved her lips against his. When he stilled completly as if to force her to do all the work, she slanted her head and brushed his lips lightly again. "Kiss me like you want to live."

And she did, not because she wanted to, oh Gods no..but because she knew he'd make her death slow and painful. _No pain, never pain_. When she darted her tongue against his as he had dne to her, he groaned and took over, cupping her neck and head so he could hold her as though for the takin. His tongue stroked her desperately, and she was shocked to find that it was...not unpleasant.

She didn't even know his name...and that barely mattered to her. When she began shivering again, he stopped and broke away. "You're cold."

She was freezing, being low on blood did that to her...not to mention the fact that she hadn't hunted in two freaking days. But for some reason, she feared that's _not_ why she was shivereing." Y-yes."

He raked his gaze of her, then gave her a disgusted look. "And filthy. Mud all over you."

"But you..." She trailed off under his letal glare. He found the bathroom, yanked her inside and then tilted his head a the fixtures. "Clean yourself."

"P-Privacy?" She croaked.

Amusment played through his features. "You have none." He leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his muscled arms, as if awaiting a show. "Now, undress for me and let me see what's mine."

_Mine_? Bewildered, she was about to prrtest when he jerked his head up as if he'd head something and bolted from the room. She slammed the bathroom door and locked her self in- another laughable jesture- for a door would not hold that man back, ever. She sank down on the floor, head in her hands, and wondered how she would get away from this lunatic. The luxurious room that was once a heaven was now a cage. She was trapped by some being, and only the Gods knew what.

How could she get away when she hand no one to help her?

* * *

=) you should listen to Tonight, not again by Jason Mraz, for it was what I listened to while writing this chappy, and its importante..!


	4. Chapter 4

:] read onn!

* * *

Lachlain limped to the door when he heard a scarcely squeaking wheel and smelled the meat. In the hallway, an old man pushing a cart yelped with fright at the sight of him, and stared wordlessly as Lachlain snatched the two plates on the cart. Lachlain kicked the door closed, found the stakes and devoured them...then punched a hole in the wall at a sharp memory. Flexing his now bleeding fingers, he sat on the edge of the bed in a strange time and place. He was weary and his leg pained him after running the little vampire down. He pulled up the stolen pants and exmained his regenerating leg. The flesh was sunken and wasted. "Stupid fucking vampires," he muttered to himself.

He tried to push away memories of that loss, but what other memories did he have? Only those of being burned alive day to day..._for what he now knew was a hundred and fifty years_! He shuddered, sweating, and retched between his knees, but kept himself from throwing up the meat he needed so badly. Instead, he clawed though a table by the bed, just preventing himself from destroying everything in sight. In the last week since his escape he had been doing well, focusing on his hunt for her and his recovery, seeming to acclimate; then something would put him in a rage. He'd broken into a house, stole clothes, and then destroyed everything he didn't understand or recognize. Everything was destoryed in that poor house.

But tonight, he'd been weak, thinking unclearly, his leg still regenerating, and still he'd gone to his knees when he'd finally scented her again. But instead for the mate he'd invisioned, he'd found a vampire. A small, fragile freaking female vampire. He hadn't heard of a female vampire alive in centuries...the males must have hidden them well. And Christ help him, his instincts still said this darkhaired, ethereal creature was...his. The Instinct screamed inside him to touch her, claim her. He'd waited so long for her...

He put his head in his hands, trying not to lash out, and to keep the beast in it's cage. But how could fate rob him once more? For more than a thousand years he'd searched for her. And he'd found her in what he despised with a hatred so virulent he couldn't control it. No, not true, his beast sneered. The instinct picked mates based on other things, it wouldn't rob you...

A vampire. The way she existed disgusted him. Her weakness disgusted him. Her body seemed to be of a darker skin color, tanned, his mind provided. Her body was too small, too thin, and looked like she'd break with her first stiff fucking.

He'd waited a millennium for a fucking helpless parasite. He croaked out a laugh when he heard the same squeaking wheel moving faster past his door, but his hunger was sated for the first time since the ordeal began. With food like tonight, he'd shake off any physical trace of the torture. But his mind... He'd been with the female for an hour. Yet it had been a hour during which he'd only had to push the beast back twice. Everyone said a Lykae's mate could sooth his any woe-if she really was his, she had her blood work cut out for her.

She couldn't be. He must be delusion, he seized on that idea. The last thing he'd regretted before they forced him into that fire was that he never found her. Perhaps this was a damaged mind playing tricks. Of course, that was it. He'd always pictured his mate as a buxom redheaded lass with wolven blood who could handle his lusts, who would revel in the raw ferocity with him- not this fearful wisp of a vampire...Damaged mind, of course. He limped to the door of the bathing chamber and found it locked. He shook his head, his mouth twitching back a smile, and broke the door knob easily, then entered a room so thick with steam he could hardly see her balled up against the opposite wall. He lifted her up by her arms, scolwing to find her still wet and dirty.

"You've no' cleaned yourself?" When she only started at the ground, he demaned, "Why?" She just shrugged miserably.

He glanced to the cascade of water within a glass chamber, opened the door and ran his hand under it. Now this, he could use. He sent her away and stripped. Kira's eyes widened, focused on his cock, and she covered her mouth. You'd think she'd never seen one. He let her look her fill, even leaned back against the wall crossing his arms over his chest while he stared. Under her rapt gaze he grew hard, his length distending- his body atleast, must think she was his- untill she gasped and lowered her gaze. His wasted leg caughter her attention, seeming to startle her even more. That alone embarrased him, so he stepped into the water to break her stare.

Lachlain closed his eyes from the pleasure of the water that ran over him, noticing that it did nothing to quell his erection. He sensed her tense as though to run, and opened his eyes. If he'd been stronger, he would've hoped she would try it. "Looking at the door like that? I'll catch you before you make it from this room." She turned back, saw he'd grown harder, and seemed to choke on a cry.

"Take off your clothes, vampire."

"I'm not a vampire, asshole, so stop saying it." She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him. "I-I will not take them off."

"Do you want to come in here with them on?"

"Preferable to being naked with you!" He relaxed under the water, even magnanimous after the exellent food.

"Then let's make a bargain. You grant me a boon, and I'll return one."

Kira looked up at him, from under her dark lashes. "What do you mean?" He sighed and placed his hands on each side of the door and leaned forward out of the water.

"I want you in here, unclothed. What do you want of me?"

"Nothing like that." She whispered.

"You'll be with me indefinatly. Untill I decide to let you go. Do you no' want to contact your...people?" He spat the last word. "I'm sure you have much value to them, being so rare." In fact, keeping her from her vampire kin would just be the beginning of his revenge. He knew they'd find the idea of her being fucked repeatedly bu a Lykae as revolting as his clan would find it. She nibbled her pink bottom lip with her canine, funny how he called them canines...when he should be calling them fangs. But something always stopped him, he didn't realize what. "I donna have to grant you anything! I could just take you in here and then in the bed."

"And you won't if I agree to be in there with you?"

"Come willingly and I will no'," He lied smoothly.

"Stop calling me a vampire too..." He shook his head. "W-what will you...do?"

"I wont to put my hands on you, learn you. And I'll want your hands on me.

In a soft voice, so soft he could scarcely hear her, she asked, "Will you hurt me?"

"Touch you. No' hurt you." He couldn't understand why she asked him that. Maybe she knew he'd hurt her? Because he knew he wanted to.

Her delicate brown brows drew together as she weighed this. Then, as though in great pain, she bent down to her boots, unfastening them with a buzzing sound. She stood and grasped the edges ofher jacket and ruined blouse, but seemed unable to proceed. But she was agreeing- in a flash of insight, he knew she wasn't agreeing because of any reason he could fathom. Her eyes seemed so expressive, yet he couldn't help but feel as though there was an unmet emotion in those doe-like orbs. When he loomed closer, she peeled the wet jacket and blouse away, then the shredded undergarment beneathn them, hastily draping a thin arm over her breasts. Shy? He knew of the orgies the vampires reveled in, why was she so shy?

"Please. I don't know who you think I am, but-"

"I think"-before she could blink, he'd ripped her skirt clean from her body and tossed it to the ground-"that I should atleast know your name beore I set to touchin' you." She shook harder, if possible, her arm tightening over her breasts. he studied her, his gaze drinking her in. Her skin, tanned, although much like alablaster, was covered only by her strange pantalettes, the black slik that was like a V on her body. The front was transparent jet lace that teased against the curls between her legs. He remembered the two fleeting tastes of her skin the howling rain and unnatural lightning, and his cock pulsed, the head growing slick with anticipation. Other men would find her exquisite. The vampires would. Human males would kill for her.

Her trembling body was too small, but her eyes...wide and the darkest brown he'd ever seen. "M-my name is Kira." She whispered.

"Kira," he growled, slowly reaching forward one claw to slice away the silk.

* * *

She'd been a fool to agree to this, Kira decided when the remans of her underwear fluttered to her ankles. Why should she trust him? She shouldn't, but what choice did she have? She had to call Annika and Stryder, for they would know what to do. They'd be frantic when the pilot reported that Kira had never shown up. But that wasn't the reason she'd agreed to this. The reason she'd agreed, was to see why she couldn't hear his thoughts. It was as though he had none...it was perfect silence, and she reveled in that fact. Throughout her life, men had asked things of her-things her hidden coyote and vampire nature made impossible. Not this male. He knew what she was, and he wasn't asking the impossible, he was demaning....

as shower...and yet...he held out his hand. Not aggressively or impatently, but acompanied by a slow perusal of her wholy naked body with eyes that were intese but now warm and golden. He gave a sharp groan that she knew was involuntary, as if he found her beautiful. His size was terrifying, his leg sickening, but with a deep breath, and more courage than she'd even counjure in her inter life, she sliped her hand into his.

Just when she fully grasped that she was completly nake in a shower with a six-and-a-half-fot crazed male of inderterminate species, he pulled her under the water with him, turning her back to him. He took her left hand and placed it against the marble, and the other against the glass. Her mind was racing. What would he do to her? She couldn't be more unprepared for a situation like this. A sexual situation. He could anything he wanted, and she couldn't stop him. She drew her head back when, in all business, he began running soap down her back, over her backside, his arms big on her. She was embarrassed that this stranger saw her like this, but was also intruge by _his_ body. She strove not to peak at his huge erection as he bent and moved, but it was..eye-catching. She tried not to notice that the hair on his arms, legs and chest was golden-tipped,or that his skin, but for that of his leg, was tanned.

He bent down to wash her legs front and back, and scrubbed the grass and mud from her knees. When he rubbed toward her uppeer thighs, she shover he legs together. He gave a frustrated growl, then stood to draw her back against his chest, untill she could feel him brodding her. He started the same leisurely exploration her her front, one arm bent by her side, his hand clasping her shoulder. Suddenly a callused plam cupped her breast. She would fight, or scream....?


End file.
